House of Glass
by DenNysgerrige
Summary: It had only been ten months since Norway was ceded to Sweden, and just when Iceland finally thought it couldn't get much worse for Denmark, It did. Follow Denmark and Iceland through the rough years after the Napoleon wars. Historical AU, Denmark/Norway with some Denmark/Iceland
1. All is Fair in Love and War

_Early October 1814_

* * *

The resounding roar of hoofs against cobblestone was the only thing Iceland could hear, it muted the soft rain outside and made so much noise it managed to kill the suffocating silence in the carriage. Iceland was more than grateful for that because the intensity in Denmark's silence made him uneasy and resulted in him pressing his back nervously against the satin seat. They had been on the road for about a month now and in the carriage riding in front of their own sat the Danish king Frederik IV and the foreign minister Count Niels Rosenkrantz. There was another two men in the king's carriage, but Iceland didn't really pay any attention when they were introduced, his thoughts had been elsewhere.

They were heading for Vienna where the Austrian emperor would receive them and be their host. Originally the Danish King had not been invited for the great congress, but he found it necessary to go since the Swedish crown prince Karl Johan back in 1812 proposed that Sweden and England should divide and share Denmark upon victory. And right now the Swedish crown prince was speaking loudly at the congress in order for that to happen; he was seeing his chance to finally deal the final blow on Denmark. Iceland swallowed thickly and looked up from his lap to eye Denmark, this was the reason why he was coming along- if Denmark would be divided and shared between Sweden and England then he would surely be returning home with Sweden and his brother, and Denmark would…

He bit his lip as he felt his chest constrict painfully, he didn't want that to happen. In more than four hundred years he had spent every day with this nation; Denmark had been the one to pull him from Norway's dull Latin lessons and played with him in the colorful castle gardens, taught him peasant dances behind Norway's back, and read him sagas when he felt ill. Norway and Denmark had worked like a family unit when it came to raising him, and now Sweden was killing Iceland's childhood utopia, snapping the teen into the cold and unforgiving reality that not only was his 'family' broken and his home in a sorry state; he might even lose a loved one.

The worry was hinted in the small frown Denmark was making as he looked out of the window. Dark rings were looming under his eyes and his face was awfully pale and Iceland noted how the man leaned back in his seat to breathe properly. His chest was rising heavily as if he had a hard time to breathe. It was painful to watch and Denmark must've noticed he was staring because the older nation turned his head to face him resulting in an embarrassed Iceland whipping his eyes and attention elsewhere, to Denmark's cane.

The cane was pretty, the ivory handle continued in swirls down the dark wood. And the thing was decorated with pretty little figures of dragons among other things. But even though it was pretty and richly decorated Iceland silently loathed it. Denmark followed Iceland's gaze to his cane, and with a worn smile he cleared his throat before gently muttering, "I won't need it for long, Iceland."

The sound of Denmark's rasped voice kicked Iceland from his dark thoughts and he looked to his owner with a gruff expression, "I know, but I don't like it when you use it." he confessed, the man had been left with a limp from the wars and burnings, and this cane had been made to obscure it during his stay in Vienna. It was painfully obvious though, because Denmark looked ill and leaned on it too much.

Denmark let out a short chuckle, "What am I supposed to do then? Do you want me to jump on one foot into the congress room? That could be amusing, or I could just continue to use you as my cane, hm?" he mused teasingly as he leaned over to poke the teen on his cheek.

Iceland felt heat flush to his face from embarrassment; he realized he was getting jealous on a damn stick, well… In his defense it was a pretty stick.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted. "Iceland, you have to keep in mind I can't embarrass my king in front of the other leaders and nations, we're coming without an invitation after all. Besides, I look powerful with it don't ya' think?"

Denmark was trying to turn the conversation in a less serious direction. But the colony knew better. Denmark was too proud to show up with a limp. And to walk with support from a colony didn't look good; especially not when you just lost a war and your life was on the line. The last thing the older nation wanted was for others to pity him. So Iceland nodded. Who knew how much time Denmark had left? It could be a week or a month from now. "Yes… you look… very powerful."

Denmark, content with the answer leaned back in his seat with a small chuckle. It was all between the lines; they both knew Denmark looked awful and they both knew what could happen. But neither of them said anything. Iceland couldn't word his awkward feelings and Denmark was too proud to mouth his fears. So their gazes returned to the window and they resumed watching the rain fall as the carriage went further into Austria.

When the carriage came to a stop the rain was long behind them. The creaking of the wheels and the sound of the horses made a loud noise when the abrupt motion whipped Iceland out of his drowsiness. When it dawned on him the carriage stopped he looked up to Denmark for answers, but instead noticed the man tense in his seat in front of him. For a while they exchanged worried glances before Denmark finally decided to push the glass window aside and stick his head out. Iceland tried to get up and have a look but Denmark's shoulders obscured the view. "Who is it? Are we there?" he asked, his words coming out a bit too shaky for his own liking.

Denmark closed the window and grabbed his cane before muttering, "We're close to the city gate. But the Emperor and Austria is here to receive us." With a shaky hand the bigger nation tried to adjust his collar and Iceland rose up to help him look more presentable. It barely helped, but he couldn't keep himself from it. Denmark was a mess and the closer to Vienna they got the closer they came to Denmark's fate. Knowing this he felt his hands getting sweaty and his fingers clumsily fumbling the fabric. Once they finished adjusting his cuffs and collar Denmark whispered a rough, "I'll be right back," as he got out of the carriage. Leaving Iceland to sit and watch nervously after him from the small window.

Denmark got out on the road, leaning heavily on his cane. And Iceland watched intensely as his owner clumsily walked up to a man in elaborate clothing. He guessed that must've been Austria, for he recognized the Emperor who was chatting with Frederik from the portraits he'd been shown at home. But not the other man Denmark was talking to.

It took less than five minutes before the emperor and the Danish king went into the King's carriage, and Iceland hurried back to his seat when he noticed Denmark and Austria was making their way to the carriage. The colony sat up straight and fiddled with his cuffs, watching the door intensely as it opened and Austria appeared.

At first the man raised his eyebrows in confusion, but he moved over to sit in front of Denmark when Denmark got in and settled himself beside Iceland. "Who is this?" asked Austria in German. Iceland had to adjust his ears to another language than Danish. Luckily for him the court had been speaking German for a few hundred years until some years ago, if not he wouldn't have understood a word.

Denmark knocked on the roof twice before placing the cane in between his legs, leaning on it with his arms as he kept the Austrian's gaze locked. "This is Iceland, one of my colonies." he stated firmly in fluent German. The man had probably not expected Denmark to bring a teen along for the congress. And for a second Iceland felt fear well up in him. What if he wasn't wanted there? What if he couldn't get a room near Denmark? What if they had no room for him at all? Would they just send him back to Denmark?

His fears were shut down when the Austrian cut the silence. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he calmly let out a short, "Very well then." It was here the carriage bumped into motion and Iceland looked up to Denmark with an uncertain look- it felt strange when he looked at Denmark. The man was sitting straight and was suddenly looking everything but broken. It was a display of dominance to keep his dignity intact, but the rings under his eyes and his pale complexion was making it too obvious. He looked ill and unwell. And Iceland felt incredibly feeble from looking at him. He had been there the entire time and watched Denmark climb to be an enormous kingdom only to be peeled down like this. It was scary something like that could happen in so fast.

"We're heading to Hofburg castle. I believe you and your king have been informed on the congress so far?" Austria muttered in a snobbish tone, eyeing them with no interest whatsoever. Denmark just nodded in reply and as they continued talking Iceland grew more and more bored. Austria was informing them on how they were expected to behave, where they were allowed to go and be during the congress. It was nothing but a pile of formalities and the colony was starting to get the impression that this Austria person was incredibly dull and way too formal for his own good. He even caught himself staring at the man's mole more than listening to what he was saying. If Norway was here he would've probably strictly told him to stop staring and pay attention.

But he wasn't here. Instead his brother was somewhere in this city with Sweden. Watching while Sweden and his... their crown prince plotted the end of Denmark. It sent chills down his spine and he found himself clutching his shirt as he looked out of the window. He was half expecting to see his brother and Sweden at any moment as the carriage rolled down the old streets of Vienna. It was not supposed to be like this. He wanted to be home in Copenhagen and walk down the king's garden and kick the last autumn leafs away, all while Denmark chattered away on stories and tales, and to be interrupted by a sharp remark from his brother from time to time. Not in this carriage, not in this city. Iceland couldn't return to that same pleasant home anymore. Most of Copenhagen was burnt out rubble and poverty was everywhere. His brother wouldn't be there either. The last time Iceland saw him was ten months ago when Denmark and Norway left him at home before heading off to Kiel.

Iceland sometimes wondered on how it must be to be forced into a union with your long time arch enemy. He never asked Denmark about Norway and Sweden's union. The man looked bad enough already. But he kept an eager ear in court and read the papers whenever there was news of his brother. Denmark and his king had been busy after the treaty of Kiel in January until his prince Christian Frederik, the Danish King's successor, returned from Norway late this summer. Their attempt on granting Norway independence had failed, but at least he made sure that Norway instead of being treated as a Swedish conquest would rather be an equal party in a union of two independent states. Denmark could now rest knowing he did his all and that Norway would have a say and equality in his union with Sweden. But Iceland knew despite this Denmark was struck by great grief. When his king was forced to sign Norway off Denmark lost 85% of his territory on the European mainland along with 36% of his population. Norway had been a part of him for more than four hundred years.

And now Iceland was left behind to pick up the pieces. Denmark and Norway had been forced into a war they didn't want to be in in the first place, and had now suffered the greatest loss. It was all so unfair.

"Iceland, wake up will ya? We're here." Denmark's soft tone stirred Iceland awake. But he didn't want to wake. He felt warm and content in his little bubble. There was a bittersweet and familiar scent. So like a spoiled child refusing to wake up Iceland buried his nose into the warm and soft fabric to inhale the scent of home. He was silently hoping Denmark would just leave him to sleep and carry him like he used to- that is, until the bubble burst and the sleepy colony realized Denmark couldn't carry him in his current condition.

Opening his eyes Iceland was met with a disapproved look from Austria outside the opened door of the carriage. The humid late autumn air chilled his skin and the sunlight felt blinding, making him squint and lazily rub his eyes. He stayed like this for a bit until he felt Denmark chuckle, and that's when Iceland realized he'd been snuggling up to Denmark in his sleep. Embarrassed by his behavior in front of their host, Iceland flew up and clumsily burst out of the carriage, startling the already offended Austria and the servants whom were busy unloading their things from the roof of their carriage. From his surprise and shock Austria yelped up in angry German with an accent so thick Iceland could barely make a word out of it. Iceland panicked and whipped around, desperate to apologize. But before he even opened his mouth, he heard Denmark burst into the loudest laughter from the carriage he'd ever heard from the beaten nation in several months. With a strong grip on the handle of his cane Denmark descended from the carriage laughing, his smile so contagious Iceland couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"Denmark, I highly recommend you to keep your colony in control! This lack of discipline _will not_ be tolerated!" Austria roared from frustration, his face flushing a bright red. Suddenly Iceland didn't feel so proud anymore. "Calm down Austria. We've come a long way and the boy is tired. Your mole probably scared him." The laughing Denmark joked as he struggled to prevent his cane from getting stuck in the cobblestone.

Austria sent Denmark a glare that sent shivers down Iceland's spine, but Denmark only smiled in return. This seemed to only anger the Austrian further. In an angry motion Austria turned to watch the Danish King, his foreign minister, and the Emperor walk chattering through the castle doors before his gaze turned back to the smiling blonde in black. "A nation in a condition such as yours should know their place." Austria sneered as he elegantly turned around, motioning them to follow to the entrance. He kept a pace that Denmark with his cane couldn't quite keep up with. It was in that moment Iceland decided he didn't like this Austria.

* * *

Hello folks!

This story will be a historical AU where we follow Denmark and Iceland through the aftermath of the toughest years in Danish history! Right now Denmark and Iceland are in Vienna to attend to the Congress of Vienna, if you don't know what this is there will be a little info on this below, if you're curious feel free to ask google, because google is your friend.

The pairings of this will be DenNor with some DenIce, I will do my best to be as historically correct as possible, but if you see flaws please don't be afraid to PM me and I will look into it!

The congress of Vienna was a conference of ambassadors of European states from September 1814 to June 1815. The objective of the Congress was to settle the many issues arising from the French Revolutionary Wars, the Napoleonic Wars, and the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire.


	2. Forward and back is equally long

The castle was huge and the halls were long, stretching far and high with tall windows, rich carpets and golden ornaments swirling their way from the walls to the ceiling like small golden arms. Iceland was curious to these unfamiliar surroundings but not entirely impressed by their obvious grandeur. He'd grown up in the biggest castle in Scandinavia so he was used to a display of power such as this. Yet he couldn't help but marvel at the difference in style.

Austria was supposed to show them their rooms but had sped up to a degree that was making Denmark almost fall over his own feet as he tried to catch up. The embarrassment and powerlessness was obvious in the Dane's face, yet he all but frowned and tried to speed up despite the pain. He was simply too stubborn and proud to call out for Austria to slow down.

With a sigh Iceland supported Denmark behind his back to help the man from falling behind. He was well aware of what Austria was doing. He was punishing Denmark, and Iceland felt sick to his stomach from the treatment he was getting. Was this his fault?

The king and Emperor with the foreign minister turned down a different hall half an hour ago. It had been only them and Austria for a while now. And something stirred in Iceland, this all felt wrong. He was starting to recognize the portraits on the walls and the furniture they passed. And as they just kept walking down the never-ending halls Denmark coughed and heaved for air. His frantic and troubled breathing shuddering as he almost stabbed the ground with his cane.

"I think he's making us walk in circles, Denmark." Iceland whispered in hushed Danish, afraid that the Austrian up ahead might hear him.

Denmark coughed again, sucking in a deep breath before he answered, "I wounded his pride, and he knows his words can't get me; so he's using another method."

Iceland watched the Austrian's back with wide eyes, his gaze flickering back and forth to Denmark in disbelief. "But why would he do that? Is this my fault? If it is, it wasn't my intentio-"

"It's not your fault Iceland; He's simply showing that he's superior to me." Denmark sneered, his ragged breaths coming faster as he sped up. "After all, I'm no big nation anymore, I'm bankrupt from the wars and I sided with Napoleon. Don't expect them to treat us well, Iceland."

They turned down another hall and Iceland instantly recognized the paintings on the walls, he'd seen these a few times earlier. It was now clear to the colony that Austria was pulling Denmark through the castle just to mock him. Yet he remained silent.

It took another ten minutes before the Austrian came to a halt. When Denmark stopped and the loud clicking sound from Denmark's cane ceased, Austria turned to look at them with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh my, are we feeling our limits Denmark?" he asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"I bet your emperor won't find this a hospitable way to treat your guests." Denmark hissed as he stared down at the Austrian, the pain from his leg and the humiliation getting the best of his mood.

Iceland stiffened from Denmark's change of tone, and when Austria glared back up at Denmark the amused expression that once adorned his face was gone in a second. The wordless exchange of glances made Iceland clutch the fabric of Denmark's coat and advert his eyes. Iceland wasn't used to be in the home of another nation, he barely knew any other nation besides the Nordics. While growing up he would've been left at home while Norway and Denmark would head off to war or travel, so this was all new to him. Besides, being in the house of an offended host wasn't in any way enjoyable.

"So it _is_ possible to anger you." The Austrian muttered as he pushed the door next to him open, revealing a room half the size of Iceland's own back in Copenhagen, but just as richly decorated.

"This shall be your room during your stay here, Denmark. Your colony will be given the room next to your own on the right." He muttered dryly before handing Denmark two small keys. "I expect proper behavior from the both of you, should any episode arise then you and your king will find yourselves liable, do you understand?" Iceland didn't like Austria's tone, but Denmark didn't do anything but nod in response.

As they took a step into the room Iceland noticed that Denmark's things had already been unpacked. In the middle of the room stood a line of Austrian servants bowing to them, he guessed this must've been their doing. The walls of the room were adorned with golden swirls in various shapes, bordering and framing the blue on the walls with flowers and angels. There was a neat and big canopied bed with heavy blue curtains. And by the tall window stood a grand desk filled with paperwork stacked and ready for Denmark.

"You will have these servants to your disposal, if you need anything they will provide it for you- Now if you'll excuse me I have a few matters to attend to before supper. The other nations and their leaders will be joining us after the hunt."

Denmark stiffened for a second before he nodded again. Without hesitation Iceland grabbed hold of Denmark's hand to squeeze it. Austria, surprised by the colony's behavior raised a brow before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Denmark and Iceland alone with their servants.

Iceland could see how Denmark's knuckles turned white as the nation tightened his grip on the ivory handle of the cane. He felt Denmark's hand in his own tense and heat up, and all he could do was to run his gloved thump over the back of Denmark's hand in smooth circles to try and sooth him. Iceland could barely imagine how Denmark felt. Neither of them expected to come face to face with Sweden-Norway on the first day of arrival. But the congress started a month ago, so they really should've seen this coming.

"How about.." Iceland paused; the presence of the servants disturbed him. "How about you tell them to get a bath ready for us? After that you should rest until we go meet up with Frederik and head for dinner."

Denmark looked down to him and Iceland felt himself tighten the hold on his hand. The sad look on Denmark's face was like a blow to his stomach, it made his face heat up and his body tense. He half wanted to hug the taller nation tight, and half wanted to apologize and hide for his suggestion, for he was after all nothing but a colony. But before he could do any of those things Denmark let go of his hand and brought it to Iceland's hair. Ruffling and messing up the mop of hair with a gentle smile before he muttered lowly, "Good idea."

Iceland genuinely hated Denmark's fake smile.

* * *

In the outskirts of Vienna among a huge mess of horses, dogs, leaders with their nations in tow, Norway was doing anything but enjoying himself. The whole assembly was chattering loudly, looking forward to the grand feast and women awaiting them back on Hofburg castle. All while several hunting dogs ran back and forth between horses barking, happy to be out during the last weeks of late summer. Norway however was in the worst company possible, his clothing damp from the rain earlier. And to make things worse his riding trousers had taken it upon themselves to bruise him in the worst of places just to torment him, oh yes, Norway wasn't happy.

He didn't want to be here, and he was pretty sure most nations didn't want him here either. Yet Sweden had been persistent and forced him to come along. Norway knew this was because Sweden wanted to display him as some kind of prize, and it had been successful. During the constant balls he learned that the other European countries considered Norway to be nothing but a rebel, a poor Swedish conquest that was lucky to have a certain viceroy. A Danish crown prince who had been so very kind and stubborn to make sure that Norway at least gained an equal standing in the unwanted union with Sweden. Now after the rebellion, Norway wasn't even being taken seriously. If he started talking about independence to other nations they would either frown or snort. So he kept his peace, not comfortable with the presence of people and nations he wasn't used to anyway.

After months of fighting for his independence and his new experiences from the very congress he now found himself in. Norway could now confirm his fears, he had been considered nothing but a possession all these years by the other European nations; a realization that wounded his already festering pride. He had been under Denmark's crown for as long, if not longer, than he had ever been independent and under his own. And now Sweden was using Norway's failed rebellion against him to kick Denmark. Claiming the Danish king and crown prince had encouraged the rebellion and thus caused Swedish war costs. This was however not true, the Danish crown prince had acted on his own, completely aware of the dangers he would cause to the people of both Denmark and Norway should he show any signs of being backed by his father, the Danish king. But Sweden was pretty much just using any excuse to convince England of his claim and thus remove Denmark completely.

There wasn't even much 'congress' over this, it was nothing but balls, hunts and endless drunken parties. The power a few nations now had sent a hot shiver down his spine; Small negotiations and gossip behind closed doors would be considered a meeting. The winning leaders and their nations constantly boasted on their victories and conquests, all constantly blabbering on how they would restore the power balance in Europe by redrawing the borders. It was sickening.

The hunt was officially over and they were on their way to Hofburg, looking back Norway could clearly see the victims of the afternoon's entertainment. The three swans and one stag were now slumped over a small cart, their corpses swinging loosely as the servants pushed it along. He didn't have to squint to see the red stains growing between the white feathers, the crimson color dripping onto the muddy soil making an eerie trail as the cart proceeded.

The sight reminded him of the big swan hunts back in Denmark; more than four hundred swans could easily be hunted down and gracefully be shot by laughing nobles. Norway couldn't help but crack a bitter smile as the Austrian servants struggled to keep his ridiculously long musket in check. The musket was two and a half meters long and used in swan hunts, one of the many items he brought with him to Sweden. But the poor servants couldn't carry it without swinging it into a horse or tree, resulting in disgruntled nobles yelling their way as the horses let out sounds of fright. On yes, Norway humored himself with the sight; at least Denmark's servants weren't as clumsy.

For a second there he almost expected the Austrian to appear out of nowhere and roar at his servants. But he couldn't spot him anywhere, neither him nor the emperor.

"Why are Austria and his emperor not present?" He asked curtly as he yet again adjusted his position on the gray mare, inwardly cursing the bad choice of riding pants that morning.

The nation Norway was asking straightened his back on his courser as he heard the question, if one took notice they would see the man clench the reigns he was holding. "They stay'd back 'n Hofburg to receive a few new guests."

Norway frowned, "Everyone invited is already here, so who are these new guests? I don't recall-"

"Denmark an' his king, Norway."

He froze and sent a sharp glare in the other nations direction, in a split second anger washed over him. Not only was the bastard interrupting him in mid-sentence, he had also been keeping information from him. "You knew this Sweden, you knew he was coming and you didn't tell me." He sneered darkly, his voice filled with so much discontent that his horse stirred nervously beneath him.

The Swede kept his gaze locked on the Austrian castle in the distance; as if he wouldn't even acknowledge Norway's anger. It had Norway grit his teeth in frustration.

"Didn't find it necessary ta' tell ya." The silent Swede muttered indifferently as he lifted his reigns. Norway's frown grew deeper as he sharply responded, "I'm your equal in this union; I'm in my right to know everything that's going on."

Upon hearing this Sweden whipped his head in Norway's direction, sending him a tight stare. In something that resembled a low whisper Sweden growled, "No, not in matters regarding him."

The dark voice left a shudder in the air, and before Norway could even react, Sweden motioned for his horse to trot. Norway knew this was to avoid confrontation in front of the other nations and leaders. And it left Norway with a seething with hatred as he watched the Swede speed up towards the castle, no way, there was no way in hell he would allow Sweden to treat him like a mere conquest. With a hard kick he sent his horse into a gallop, determined to reach Sweden and share a piece of his mind.


End file.
